My Happy Ending
by Baby Shadow
Summary: This fanfic is the continution of Endless Waltz, through my eyes. Read it, it's good I promise. Oh by the way the rating is G now, but that may change. PLEASE READ. A READERS NOTE INCLUDED!
1. Finally it's Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Title: "My Happy Ending"  
Pairing: HxR  
Summary: The ending to Endless Waltz, my way. Read it. It's very interesting.

* * *

Chapter:1  
Chapter Title: Finally it's over

* * *

Her eyes were cloudy, clouded with tears that she cried for him. She thought he was died. She had seen his gundam blown to bits a few moments ago. But he was alive. He was standing right in front of her with a 9mm in his hand. But it wasn't pointed at her, instead it was aimed at the small child that lay wounded in her arms. She heard his gun fire and the words 'I killed Mariemayia, now i don't have to ever kill again' form. He began to fall but this time she would be there to catch him. She lunged at him.

"Hhheeeeerrrooo"

He landed safely in her arms, right where she wanted him to be. She wiped away the stray hair that fell into his face. She closed her eyes and let her self drift away into the sound of sirens approaching. Finally it's over.

* * *

Heero opened eyes slowly adjusting to the light in the room. He looked around and noticed a familiar figure lying next to him. Relena.... He moved to get up, and accidentally woke her. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He could felt her sit up and quietly get out of the bed. Her heard her whispering to herself. "

Relena, what's wrong with you. What would Heero say if he woke up and saw you sleeping next to him? I know what he would say. What the hell are you doing?" Heero smirked and sat up.

"Where am I?"

Relena was surprised.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"All of it" She smiled and he looked at her blankly.

"Where am I" He repeated. He tried to sit up; he groaned in pain that torn through his abdomen. Relena was immediately at his side.

"Heero don't try to move. You were injured severely. You've been asleep for the last three days." Her voice fell. "And I've never left your side."

Heero looked away and Relena began to play with her finger nervously. There was an awkward silence that lingered in the room. The door opened slowly to reveal a tall lean man with a long brown hair that was braided down his back.

"Heero your awake" He stepped toward man laying in hospital bed. Heero eyed him.

"So what happened, why am I here."

"Heero you don't remember anything" Duo stated.

"Well not much, I remember Mariemayia, and a gun firing but that's about it." Just then a phone rang. It was Duo's cell phone. He picked it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello......okay......I'll be right there"

He turned and looked at Heero.

"Sorry, Buddy I've got some important business. Now that the war is over, Quatra says we should get rid of the gundams."

He moved to toward the door.

"See you both later, and Heero get better soon, don't know when we'll need you need next." Then he was gone.

The silence in the room was driving Relena nuts.

"Well I better tell the nurse that you've awaken. I'll be right back." She head out the door and Heero found this was his chance. He always hated hospitals. He quickly but silently got up and headed toward the window. He peaked out and sighed. Well the jump wasn't too _high_.

* * *

Relena walked down the hall back alone. The nurse had been called away on an emergency on the other side of the ward. She opened the door and felt a light drift. She knew he was gone. _Heero.  
_

* * *

Hey, that was the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. I'll have ch 2 out as soon as possible. Okay bye.


	2. Lonely

Chapter: 2

Chapter Title: Lonely

Two months had passed since the incident and everything was starting to return to normal. Relena placed the key into the lock and turned to knob when she heard the _click._ She dropped her briefcase on the floor next to the door and unstrapped her shoes, then dropped them near her briefcase. She slipped out from the hand tailored peach colored suit jacket, as she entered her bed room. She quickly flung it over her desk chair and proceeded to remove the rest of work clothes. She was so tried. She had been in meetings all day and all she wanted to do right now was slip into a nice hot bath. She walked into the bathroom and turned on both the hot and cold water. She stepped back into her room and now only wearing her bra and boy cut lace underwear. She moved to her the far side of her oversized room to a large grand chest were she kept her TV and stereo system. She took up the remote and pressed the play button. Soon the room was filled the soft sound of White flag, by Dido. She pressed the repeat button and placed the remote down. She entered the bathroom once again this time closing the door behind her. She stripped herself of the remaining pieces of clothing and slipped into a warm blanket of rose scented bubble bath. This was what she was waiting for all day. She leaned her head back and sighed. _Oh how this felt so good._

Heero appeared from the shadows outside of her balcony doors. He had been watching her for quiet sometime. He knew she would emerge from her bathroom anytime now. He pulled out a small tool from his back pocket and went to work on the locks of the doors. Not a minute later, the two Victorian style balcony doors swung open. Heero stepped in and was immediately hit with a light but pleasant scent. He shut the doors and waited.

Relena stepped out of the bathtub and leaned in to release the water. She grabbed her towel and began drying herself. Then wrapped herself snuggly into her robe. She opened the door that led back into her bedroom not noticing the pair of deep blue eyes on the opposite side of the room. She went straight to her dresser and removed a pair of red silk Victoria's Secret bra and underwear. She also retrieved a black silk night gown. With all her clothes in hand she turned to reface the bathroom but there was no bathroom, just eye, deep blue eyes. _His eyes_. She dropped her clothes in shock.

"Heero..."

"Relena-"

* * *

Hey, that was the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. I'll have ch 2 out as soon as possible. Okay bye.


	3. Dreams and Puppies

Chapter: 3  
Chapter Title: Dreams and Puppies

Relena's eyes opened slowly. It was only a dream. She sat up and looked around the dark

room.She glanced at the digital clock that sat on her antique lamp table next to her bed. She

rolled overand pulled the covers back over her head. She sat up slowly when she heard a small

whimpering sound next to her bed. She looked over the bed into two pairs of sea blue eyes.

There sat the most adorable pair of husky puppies. She smiled at when she remembered when

she first when she saw them in the window of Abby's Pet Store. The look they gave her. She had

only planned to get one, but they were just too cute. She ended up naming them Biscuit and

Gravy. She pushed the heavy quilt off of her and she knelt down next to them patted them both

on the head, allowing them to lick her slightly. She rose and headed to the door.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go get breakfast."

* * *

Relena headed to the pantry and picked up two cans of dog food. She sat the doggie bowls

out and went to open up the product. Soon she returned and emptied each can into a separate

bowl. She dumped both cans in the garbage and went fix her own breakfast.

* * *

She stood silently looking out the large window located on the edge of her kitchen, staring at

nothing in particular. She sipped her coffee now and then and sighed. She loved this type of

weather. The snow fell gracefully, laying down a huge fleet blanket of snow upon the ground. Oh

how she wished she could be out there, but it would seem quite weird if it was just out there all

by herself. She looked down at Biscuit and Gravy, and a wonderful idea came to mind. She

smiled and drank up the last of the dark caffeinated drink.

"What do you say we go take a walk in the park?"

When she heard them give a small bark, she smiled and headed up stairs to get ready. About 25

minutes later, the puppies and Relena, where wondering around and large park covered in white.

She walked around carelessly, admiring the beauty of nature. Biscuit found this a perfect

opportunity to make a run for it. She had spotted a small white-tailed rabbit in the distance.

"Biscuit..... Biscuit come back here"

Relena chased after the dog with Gravies lash still in hand. 10 minutes later she stopped,

gasping for air. _Where could that dog be?_ She looked around franticly. She had lost some hope

when she heard a small bark. The first thing that came to her mind was that Biscuit was in trouble.

She jogged to area where she had heard the bark. What she saw next brought tears to

her eyes immediately. There was Heero, knelt over Biscuit while she licked him happily. Her tail

was wagging so much she was frightened in just might fall off. She stood there saying nothing, not

making a sound. Heero looked up directly into her eyes. He stood up with biscuits lash in his

hands.

"Relena"

* * *

I'm sorry I took so long to update. And sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed. It was. I'll do better next. I promise the next one will be so much better. Will till then.


	4. The Challenge

Chapter: 4

Chapter: The Challenge

Heero handed Relena the lash and his lowered eyes as he turned to leave.

Relena stepped forward, and reach out a hand to reach but held it back.

"Heero, wait." Her look in her eyes went from sad to sincere.

"Please don't go" He looked at her, and smirked.

"I'll stay if you really want me to?"

"I do" she said her eyes dropping the ground.

* * *

Both Relena and Heero sat on bench located near a frozen park. She held Gravy in her hands and Biscuit in his.

"Where have you been Heero?"

Heero did not answer.

"Okay then why are you here."

Again silence.

Relena placed Gravy on the ground and move to face Heero.

"Heero please talk to me. I was worried about you. And you obviously don't know how many sleepless night I have over you. I don't even know why I care so much but I do." She couldn't look at him anymore. She stood up, still facing him, with her bangs in her face covering her crystal blue eyes.

"Heero I care for a lot, since the day I meet you."

This, Heero knew. He'd known it a long time.

"Heero please" Tears were threatening to fall. Heero stood and grabbed Relena by the shoulders in a firm but sincere way, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you really want to know how I feel."

She nodded her head. He sighed.

"Relena I can't stop thinking about you. Everywhere I go you're on my mind. I can't sleep, can't eat, can't do anything without you, and that why I came back"

Relena went weak in the knees, but Heero held her up in his strong arms. She looked at him surprised. Never in a million years did she ever think she would hear him say that. To her aleast.

"Heero I don't know what to say." Heero smiled.

"You don't have to say anything, I already now how you feel". He pulled her close and kissed her gently. At first it came as a shock but Relena soon wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Neither of them had even noticed it had begun to snow again. Heero pulled away.

"You do know how much this is going to complicate things, right" He said in a steady voice.

"Well I always thought you liked a challenge."Relena stated. They both laughed. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up nd that it's so short but I had alot of homework last week. But it's up and I hope u like it. Reveiw.K. And God bless America's next president.


End file.
